The Last Togetherness
by JewELFishy-Anchofish
Summary: Forget/Gak ada Summary nya.. eheheh


**_''The Last Togetherness''_**

**_Author : JewELFishy_**

**_Main Pair : HaeHyuk and another pairing_**

**_Rated : T_**

**_Genre : Romance, Angst_**

**_Length : One Shoot_**

**_Disclaimer : I'm just only borrow their names... Mereka Milik Tuhan, SM Ent. Their Parents, and Their Fans_**

**_Summary : Forget_**

**_Warning : Yaoi/Typos/GaJe/murahan/Alur gak jelas/D.L.L_**

A/N :

Annyeonghaseyo... Saya Author baru disini... Kuharap kalian menyukai Fict buatanku walau terkesan GaJe... -^_^-

If You Didn't Like...

Don't Read My This Fict, Don't Bashing, Don't Flame... It's Okay If No One to Review My Fict...

**_Donghae POV_**

sepi dan membosankan... Begitulah hari-hari yang kulewati selama satu tahun terakhir... Walau hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeul selalu berada disekitarku, tapi tanpamu... keseharianku bukan apa-apa...

_Hyukkie-ah, Jeongmal Bogoshipeo..._

**_End of POV_**

seorang Namja brunette tengah jalan-jalan disekitar taman kota sambil mendengarkan lagu dari headsetnya. Ia sama sekali tak peduli disekitarnya, baik yang memanggil atau lainnya. Dari kejauhan terlihat dua orang Namja dan Yeoja. ''Oppa, aku kasihan melihat Donghae Oppa seperti itu'', ucap seorang Yeoja bersurai blonde panjang.

''Ne, tapi ini semua karena ulahmu, Jessica.. Kau tahu sendiri kan hasilnya bagaimana?'' kata seorang Namja ikal ke Yeoja bernama Jessica disebelahnya. ''Mianhaeyo...'', sesal Jessica. ''percuma menyesalinya, sekarang Hyukkie telah pergi karenamu Jessica... Walau aku yakin kalau Hyukkie masih hidup pasti memaafkanmu, tapi Donghae... Sepertinya percuma'', sahut seorang Namja Aegyo yang terus memperhatikan Namja brunette itu yang tengah duduk ditaman. Jessica merasakan sakit, takut dan bersalah dalam hatinya karena peristiwa satu tahun yang lalu...

**_Flash Back_**

**_'One Year Ago...'_**

_seorang Namja manis bersurai blonde tengah duduk dibangku taman sambil mendengarkan lagu dari headsetnya. ''Hae-ah, kenapa lama sekali?'', gumamnya sembari melirik jam tangan yang terpasang dipergelangan tangan kirinya._

_''Hyukkie-Ah!'' panggil seorang Namja brunette sambil berlari menuju Namja manis bernama Eunhyuk. ''Hae, kau telat 10 menit!'' ucap Eunhyuk sebal kepada Namja brunette yang bernama Donghae... Namjachingunya. ''Mianhae Hyukkie, aku ada urusan sebentar... Kalau begitu langsung saja Ne?'', ujar Donghae dan Eunhyuk mengangguk... Kemudian mereka pergi menuju tempat favorit Eunhyuk... Taman Ria..._

_Tanpa mereka sadari, sesosok Yeoja memandang dua Namja sejoli itu dari kejauhan dengan tatapan benci yang tertuju kepada Eunhyuk. ''Eunhyuk Oppa, aku akan mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku!'', gumamnya sambil menyeringai._

-Skip Time-

_Langit kota Seoul mulai gelap karena waktu menunjukkan jam 17.14 KST. Dua insan manusia tengah duduk sambil meminum yang mereka beli sebelumnya. ''ayolah Hyukkie, masa kau masih saja cemberut begitu hanya gara-gara tak memenangkan boneka itu...'', ucap Donghae ketika melihat Eunhyuk yang terus mempout bibir plumnya. _

_''Hae, boneka itu sangat manis... Aku ingin sekali boneka monyet itu~'', rengek Eunhyuk dan Donghae terkikik melihatnya. ''Arraseo... Untuk My Princess akan kukabulkan'', goda Donghae membuat Eunhyuk merona malu. ''YA! Aku Namja Hae!'', gerutu Eunhyuk dan Donghae tertawa melihat sang kekasih layaknya anak kecil._

_Mereka mulai berjalan untuk pulang, Donghae melihat sebuah toko boneka yang berada tepat diseberang taman ria yang ia dan Eunhyuk berdiri. ''Chagiya, kau ingin boneka kan? Akan kuberikan untukmu'', ucap Donghae dan Eunhyuk mengangguk imut mendengarnya. Eunhyuk menunggu Donghae yang mulai menyeberang sambil mengutak atik handphonenya, tak lama sepasang kekasih -Namja- datang menghampirinya._

_''Hyukkie-ah, kau belum pulang?'' tanya seorang Namja Aegyo sambil menggandeng tangan sang kekasih. ''ah Hyung, Kyu... Hyukkie menunggu Hae'', ucap Eunhyuk dan Namja Aegyo bernama Sungmin hanya ber'oh' ria. Tak lama sesosok Donghae keluar dari toko boneka itu sambil membawa bingkisan. ''Hyukkie-ah!'' panggilnya dan segera Eunhyuk menghampirinya._

_Namun tanpa diduga, sebuah mobil datang dan menabrak Eunhyuk yang tengah menyeberang. Alhasil Eunhyuk terpental karena takbrakan tersebut. ''HYUKKIE!'' teriak Donghae dan KyuMin yang melihat Eunhyuk terpental, segera mereka menghampiri Eunhyuk yang bersimbah darah... Terutama pada bagian kepalanya. _

_''Kyu, kau ambil mobilmu.. Ppali'', suruh Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun -Namjachingunya- dan Kyuhyun berlari untuk mengambil mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari kejadian. Donghae berdiri mencari pelakunya... Dan akhirnya menemukan sang pelaku yang ternyata seorang Yeoja. ''Jessica'', gumamnya pelan. Tak lama Kyuhyun datang dan segera membuka pintu belakang. ''Donghae, aku dan Kyu akan membawa Hyukkie ke rumah sakit'', sahut Sungmin dan Donghae mengangguk._

_Donghae menghampiri mobil Yeoja yang bernama Jessica dengan tatapan tajam menusuk. ''Kau... Apa yang kau lakukan!'' geram Donghae ketika Jessica keluar dari mobil. ''seharusnya Oppa menjadi 'milikku' daripada dengan Namja 'kampungan' itu!'' ucap Jessica dengan menekankan kata 'milikku' dan 'kampungan'. ''Mwo! apa maksud mu Hah!'', seru Donghae. ''Oppa, sejak dulu aku menyukaimu... Tapi kenapa kau tak berpaling padaku? Kenapa kau berpaling pada Namja kampungan itu daripada aku yang cantik dan kaya? Wae Oppa?'' kata Jessica dengan nada tinggi dan mengucap kata 'kampungan' itu... Alhasil.._

_PLAK_

_membuat Donghae marah dan menampar Jessica. ''bagimu, Hyukkie adalah sosok kampungan dan jijik... Tapi bagiku, Hyukkie adalah malaikatku... Karena ulahmu, Hyukkie jadi begini... Sampai kapanpun, aku tak akan memaafkanmu apalagi berpaling pada Yeoja berhati busuk sepertimu!'' bentak Donghae dan segera ia meninggalkan Jessica yang masih terdiam. 'Oppa... Sekali saja kau berpaling padaku', batinnya._

**_At Seoul Hospital_**

_Sungmin menangis dalam diam ketika membawa Eunhyuk yang berlumuran darah kerumah sakit. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menenangkan sang kekasih sambil memeluknya. ''Minnie-ah, kau harus yakin kalau Hyukkie Hyung baik-baik saja, Ne?', ujar Kyuhyun yang masih setia memeluk Sungmin. ''tapi Kyu, aku sudah... menganggap Hyukkie... sebagai Dongsaengku sendiri... Aku tak ingin ia pergi.. Kyu...'' ucap Sungmin pelan. Tak lama suara derap langkah kaki menggema dikoridor rumah sakit, memunculkan sesosok Namja brunette yang tengah berlari menuju pasangan KyuMin. ''Kyu, bagaimana keadaan Hyukkie?'', tanya Namja itu. ''Mollayo Hyung, Hyukkie masih didalam'', ucap Kyuhyun._

_30 menit kemudian ruangan UGD terbuka memunculkan sosok Uisanim dan beberapa suster. ''Uisanim, bagaimana keadaan Hyukkie?'', tanya Donghae to the point. ''Mianhae tuan, saya sudah berusaha... Tetapi tuan Eunhyuk mengalami pendarahan hebat pada kepalanya, beberapa tulang rusuknya patah, lengan kirinya juga patah... Mianhae'', ucap Uisanim pasrah dan Donghae membelalakkan matanya. ''kamsahamnida atas penjelasannya Uisanim'', ucap Kyuhyun yang masih memeluk Sungmin._

_Kemudian mereka bertiga memasuki ruangan tersebut dan melihat sosok yang mereka sayangi tengah terbaring lemah dengan selang-selang yang terpasang ditubuhnya. ''Hyukkie-ah'', panggil Donghae pelan sambil mendekati Eunhyuk. Tak lama Eunhyuk membuka matanya perlahan._

_''Hae... Aku... Dimana..?'', tanya Eunhyuk lemah. ''kau dirumah sakit Hyukkie'', jawab Donghae parau. ''Hae... Waeyo?... Kenapa... Kau menangis...?'', tanya Eunhyuk ketika Donghae mulai menitikkan air matanya._

_''Hyukkie-ah, permintaanmu... Boneka untukmu...'' gumam Donghae sambil menaruh boneka monyet imut disebelah Eunhyuk. ''Go...Mawo Hae...'', ucapnya tersenyum lemah. ''Hae...'' panggilnya. ''Ne Hyukkie?'', jawab Donghae. ''mengapa aku melihat... sosok malaikat... didekat Sungmin Hyung?'', tanya Eunhyuk dan Donghae sedikit kaget mendengarnya. 'kumohon jangan dulu', batin Donghae. ''Hae...'', panggilnya lagi._

_''Ne Hyukkie?'', jawab Donghae bergetar. ''gomawo... Atas... Kebersamaan... Yang kita... Lalui selama... 3 tahun... Ini... Gomawo... Karena kau... Mencintaiku... Gomawo... Karena kau selalu... Berada disisiku...'', ucap Eunhyuk lemah. ''Mianhaeyo Hae... Mungkin... Sudah... Waktunya... Takdir... Memisahkan... Kita sekarang...'', tambahnya. Donghae sudah tak bisa menahan rasa sedihnya dan air mata mengalir deras diwajahnya._

_''Hyukkie... Saranghaeyo... Mungkin sekarang memang waktunya...'', gumam Donghae walau terdengar oleh Eunhyuk. ''Nado... Saranghaeyo... Hae... Hyukkie... mengantuk...'', ucapnya lemah. ''kalau begitu tidurlah, Hyukkie...'', ujar Donghae. Mata sayu Eunhyuk perlahan menutup kembali, deru nafas semakin pelan, hingga..._

_Piiiipp~_

_detak jantungnya berhenti. Sungmin menangis sejadi-jadinya dipelukan Kyuhyun, Donghae mengusap pelan wajah sang kekasih yang sudah pucat kemudian mengecup kening kekasih. ''Mianhaeyo Hyukkie... Aku tak bisa melindungimu... Saranghaeyo... Suatu hari nanti... Pasti kita akan... Bertemu kembali...'', gumamnya pelan._

**_End of Flash Back_**

langit kota Seoul mulai gelap, sesosok Namja brunette tetap berjalan menuju suatu tempat sambil membawa bunga... dan sebuah boneka monyet yang ia beli satu tahun yang lalu.

''Annyeong Hyukkie... Apa kabar? Satu tahun berlalu, kau tak ada disini... Semua sangat merindukanmu terutama Sungmin Hyung...'', ucap Donghae parau sambil mengelus sebuah batu nisan. ''kubawakan kau bunga dan... Boneka yang kau inginkan Hyuk...'', tambahnya sambil menaruh bunga dan boneka di nisan tersebut. Semilir angin mulai menyapa Donghae yang masih berdiri disana. ''sebaiknya aku pergi... Saranghaeyo Nae Anchovy...'', ucapnya kemudian berlalu meninggalkan makam tersebut kembali pulang.

Sesosok Namja bersurai blonde dan berpakaian serba putih memandang Donghae dari tempat Donghae berdiri sebelumnya sambil tersenyuman tulus. ''Nado... Saranghaeyo Nae Fishy'', gumamnya sambil memeluk boneka monyet tersebut dan kemudian menghilang.

_**FIN**_

A/N :

karena baru jadi begini hasilnya...

Mianhae kalau sangaaaattt aneh!...

Aku masih belajar, Mind to Review?

Silahkan... Kamsahamnida...

-Author : beuh... Entah kenapa muncul tiba2

Eunhyuk : maksud lu Thor?

Author : Fict ini... Muncul tiba2 di kepala gua

Donghae : Saranghaeyo Hyukkie~ Jebal... Jangan tinggalkan aku~ *nangis GaJe*

Author : lu npa Oppa?

Kyuhyun : Woi, ikan amis... Fictnya udah selesai...!

Donghae : eh? Udah ya? YA! Maknae setan! Seenaknya lu ngatain gua Ikan Amis! *emosi*

Kyuhyun : Kan Hyung emg ikan... Ikan kan bau amis... *mehrong*

Donghae : *ngamuk*

Eunhyuk : udh lah Hae... Itu kan cman ceritanya doank... *Kissu*

Donghae : Arasseo Hyukkie *Kissu*

Kangin : aura lovely dovely-nya terlalu menyilaukan.. pergi...pergi *ngusir*

Donghae : Hyung Lebay bgt dah

Leeteuk : Fictnya lumayan bagus juga Thor

Ryeowook : *Crying*

Yesung : *meluk Wookie*

Heechul : ya elah... Wookie nangis segala

Hangeng : Wookie sensitif

Author : *ngasih tissue* udh dulu... Gua mau pergi keluar...

Sungmin : mau kmana Thor?

Author : R.A.H.A.S.I.A

Sungmin : dasar pelit! Kayak si monyet *lirik Eunhyuk*

Eunhyuk : *pout*

Donghae : *menatap Eunhyuk 'lapar'*

Author : Hyukkie... Hati2, Hae Oppa mulai 'lapar'

Eunhyuk : *kabur*

Donghae : Hyukkie-ah *ngejar*

All(-EH/DH) : *geleng2*

Kamsahamnida Yeorebeun~


End file.
